The present invention relates to contaminant entrained flow separating apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for separating solid contaminants from contaminant entrained flows, such as lubricating and coolant flows utilized in the metal working industry where long, thin metal shavings and both large and small chips become entrained in flows such as lubricating and coolant fluids circulated through the metal working machinery.
An efficient and effective separation of entrained contaminants from a flow, particularly a liquid fluid flow, has been a desideratum of the metal working and woodworking industries where it is desirable not only to recovery the separated solid materials but to utilize the entraining flow and/or liquid in a recirculating system.
Various types of filtration separators have been utilized in the past to accomplish such separation for further utilization of fluids and solids including apparatus which has utilized an inclined separating trough with the lower filtering portion of the trough cooperatively disposed in a flow containing sump. In this regard, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 2,929504, issued to A.C. Lind et al. on Mar. 22, 1960 and to U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,727, issued to F. W. Broling et al. on Feb. 11, 1975, both patents teaching fixed, inclined waste-flow screening apparatus, each with the drive means for the screw conveyor adjacent the upper extremity thereof, the latter patent also teaching different sized sorting screens. However, none of the past structures teaches or recognizes the problems involved in locating the conveyor drive mechanism adjacent the separated contaminant outlet nor does any one of the known past structures of the contaminant separating art teach or suggest an arrangement which minimizes jamming through heavy agglomeration, and which allows ready movement and accessibility to the screening apparatus for servicing and maintenance.
In accordance with the present invention, a unique, straightforward, and economical to manufacture and assemble contaminant entrained flow separating apparatus is provided which recognizes and resolves the aforementioned problems involved in movement of contaminant separating structure, accessibility of structure for servicing and maintenance, and conveyor interference by separated contaminants. In accordance with the present invention, a novel, cantilevered, floatingly supported screw conveyor is provided which is driven from a position remote from the separated contaminant solids outlet with the weight of the power portion of the drive mechanism located adjacent the pivot area of the conveyor structure to facilitate movement and to allow ready accessibility of the screening apparatus for maintenance and servicing.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the description of the invention herein.